


Cuddle Date

by azriona



Series: Yuuri on Ice Tumblr Ficlets [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Date Night, Ficlet, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 03:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14324058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azriona/pseuds/azriona
Summary: It's date night, and there's lots of cuddly things waiting on the couch for Victor and Yuuri to enjoy.





	Cuddle Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phoenixwaller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwaller/gifts).



> Phoenixwaller asked for a Cuddle Date. I got to pick the pairing. Honestly, this should not surprise anyone. Tumblr version can be found [here](http://azriona.tumblr.com/post/172952272718/for-the-prompt-thing-cuddle-date).

There are pillows and blankets and every manner of soft thing piled up on the sofa.

“Which playlist, Yuuri?”

“I don’t know, you pick,” says Yuuri from the kitchen, where he switches on the electric kettle. “Do you want black or green tea?”

“Neither,” Victor calls to him. “I want to use _both_ hands.”

“O-ho!” says Yuuri, and because it’s an excellent point, he switches the kettle back off again and puts away the mugs.

Music floats through the darkened apartment: cheerful, Top 40 hits from a decade ago, the sort of music where everyone knows the words regardless of whether or not they enjoy the songs. Yuuri knows this playlist; it’s Victor’s background-music of choice when they want _something_ in the background and don’t care what it is. It’ll eventually switch to soulful ballads and the occasional ABBA song (because Victor is ridiculous in the most endearing ways, and also likes to sing along).

“Yuuri!”

“Coming!” says Yuuri.

Victor is already curled up under the pillows and blankets and every manner of soft thing that is piled up on the sofa. Yuuri quickly joins him from the other side of the rather substantial pile.

“There you are, Makkachin,” he coos, snuggling into the warm mass of dog, who is already wriggling with happiness under Victor’s hands. “Who’s the best dog in the whole wide world? _Who is? You is!_ ”

Makkachin lets out a contented woof of puppy joy, stretching out so that Yuuri has better access to the scratching spot behind her ears.

“I love cuddle dates,” says Victor happily, before burying his nose into Makkachin’s fluff.


End file.
